When Darkness Turns to Light
by Lady Sichi
Summary: It's been 3 months, 6 days since Link has seen Midna, and he can't wait any longer. Post TP. LinkMidna. Rated T for mild language. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Thoughts

**When Darkness Turns to Light**

------------------

My first Zelda fanfic. Please enjoy! If you can...

Contains spoilers, so if you haven't finished the game, I wouldn't read this.

Zelda doesn't belong to me, yada yada...

------------------

Three months, six days. That's the last time Link saw Midna. But who's counting?

Link was miserable. He admitted it. The only thing he was thinking about lately, was Midna. That day, three months, six days ago, the worst day of his life. The day he was going to tell Midna his true feelings.

Then, she was gone. He could never see her again. No matter how many little pieces of shattered glass he had picked up, he still couldn't see his Midna again.

He would after go back to the desert. Just to sit there, collect a few pieces of glass, and stare at the rim of the once portal to the Twili city. He often would stare at the stars, and drift off into a dream, a dream that he could see Midna again.

But it was this day, exactly three months, six days after Midna's departure, that Link was going to stop dreaming. Rusl always said Link liked to take action. But Rusl didn't know the pain every heartbeat endured inside the young adult's body.

No one did. He didn't like to talk about his feelings, as most boys that age didn't. He'd talk to Epona, even though she couldn't reply. But he knew she was listening, and for now, that was as close as he was going to get to talking about his feelings.

Right now, Link wasn't sure of what his feelings were. He loved Midna, he knew it, but he couldn't help to wonder if she ever felt the same back.

_"Link..._

_I..._

_...See you later."_

What was she going to say? I love you? This very same question haunted him every waking moment.

But this was the final straw. He needed to see her. Soon. Or he was literally going to throw himself off the Eldin bridge. Yet again, he still couldn't see her. The mirror was broken, and there was no other way into the Twilight Realm.

Or was there?

------------------

"LLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

Link slowly opened his eyes. Again, he slept in. Again, he was awakened by a beautiful dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked out his window. He saw Ilia, jumping up and down, waving to him. He sighed.

Her again. At one point in his life, he liked her, perhaps loved her. But now, it just seemed, wrong. They both grew up together. They did EVERYTHING together. But maybe, they spent too much time together. Instead of falling in love with the perfect girl, he fell in love with an outsider. A girl that broke the rules.

Midna.

"Link! I know you're awake! Get down here! My father isn't pleased that your late for the ceremony!"

The ceremony? Shit. He had completely forgotten. The ceremony that was taking place today was in his honor, and the mayor had put it all together. Link was fine with it, until he found out who was invited.

Everybody.

All of Hyrule was coming to celebrate their freedom. And everyone was giving thanks to Link. He wasn't sure if he was up to this. Publicity? He had always been a silent hero, and he had liked that.

Now that he was known, he was sure his life would change. And not for the better.

"Coming!" Link shouted while rummaging through his clothes. Since he wasn't prepared for the celebration, he hadn't really picked out decent clothes. He threw on what he knew he should wear. His hero green clothes. If people were to recognize him, they minus well do it in his proper uniform.

Link slide down his ladder and walked with Ilia to where the ceremony was to be held. When they arrived, it was packed with people from all over Hyrule. Link saw some new faces, some, familiar. Instead of walking through the crowd, he walked around it, and headed up to wear the mayor was beckoning him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Zoras and Gorons! Let's welcome our hero, Link!"

The audience cheered. The blood from LInk's face drained, and he was frozen. So many people. All cheering for him? He had saved a city, and a princess, and a few lives along the way, but this was too much.

But what hurt him the most, was that he didn't do it alone. He had someone there, always on his back, literally. He had help saving the kingdom, and he didn't think he could have done it alone.

The crowd became silent, and everyone stared right at Link, as in expecting him to say something. He swallowed hard, and nervously said, "Uh, hi, everyone."

They were still staring.

"Uh, Ilia, was I suppose to say something?" Link whispered to Ilia.

Ilia rolled her eyes, "The speech! Remember the speech!"

"Oh yeah, right." Link cleared his throat, and started on his speech. "Good citizens of Hyrule. I am very grateful to see all of your happy faces here today in my honor. I would like to say..." He couldn't do it. He couldn't go on with this pointless speech. "I have to go." Link ran.

He ran until he heard nothing but his own footsteps. Link collapsed, lying on the ground, catching his breath. He looked back; no one was chasing him anymore. It was then that Link could not live like this anymore. A lie. Trying so hard to please others, when he couldn't even smile on his own.

"Link," Link jumped.

"Princess!" Link brushed off his tunic and bowed.

Zelda shook her head, "Please, Link, don't. If anyone should be bowing, it should be me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"My name is Zelda."

"Yes Princess."

"Anyways." Zelda sighed, "What happened to you, Link? You aren't the brave warrior I once knew."

Link was hurt, "You say that as if I was brave before all this."

"And you were. I could never do what you have done, even for my own kingdom." Zelda stepped closer to Link, and moved his chin up, "You are brave."

"You mean I was. I'm not anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my peasant life."

"Link," Zelda said sternly, "Don't. Please. You are in pain. I can sense it. And...I know why."

"How could you know what I'm feeling?"

"I never said I could feel. I just know. It's her Link, isn't it? You love her. You miss her. And you'd give anything to have her in your arms again."

Damn. A tear trickled slowly down Link's cheek. He whipped it away fast. Hero's didn't cry. "How...how did you know?"

"Please. After Midna disappeared into her world and broke the mirror, you stayed. And tried to pick up every single piece of broken glass, cutting yourself in the process." Zelda smiled, "I can't tell if you're crazy, or just really dedicated. Or, in love."

Link nodded, "I, I do miss her. A lot. And I would risk my life just to see her again." Link kept staring at the ground. He couldn't look at Zelda. He almost felt, ashamed. Ashamed of loving someone that he shouldn't. Ashamed of running away from his fears, back at home.

"Do you recall, that my heart once was fused with Midna's?"

"Yes."

"That means I knew how she felt. About everyone. She hated Zant, the rage within such a small body. The guilt that built up in her for leaving her people. The love..."

Link's eyes widened.

"...the love she felt for you." Now Link really thought his heart was going to stop. Everything was in slow motion. She loved him? Then why did she leave?

"Then why did she leave?"

"She had to. You and I both know that. She was like a sister to me; I didn't like to see her leave either. But I understand. She has a kingdom to run. Her people need her."

"I need her more."

"I know." Zelda held out her hand, "Let me show you something."

------------------

If Midna had to pick a day to die, she would have picked today. She felt horrible. Her stomach was turning, her heart was heavy. She missed him. And she couldn't deny it anymore.

For months she would dream of him. She would often wish he could hold her in his big arms again. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Princess?" her adviser called out to her. Midna couldn't remember his name now. What was it...Juivo? She cursed silently, and whipped the tear away.

"Princess. The head master of the court wish to speak with you."

"Thank you...Juivo. Send them in."

Juivo opened the huge doors and ran quietly out of the thrown room.

"Princess Midna of the Twili. I wish to speak with you about an important matter that has been brought to my attention by the great gods and goddesses."

"You may speak." Midna studied the head master. He was an older Twili, his blue/black skin was fading, and his eyes looked old. He cleared his throat.

"You are only the princess of this fine world. In order to become the true, head ruler, you need to marry a nobel Twili. You need to become queen eventually, Midna. And me and the other members of the council are sick of waiting. We have some fine suitors..."

She stopped listening. To marry? No, no she couldn't. She loved her people, but there was defiantly one person she loved more.

Link.

"With all due respect Head Master, I can't accept your offer. I would love to be queen, but, I just, can't. Right now."

The master's face wrinkled, "You don't dare defy the gods, do you Princess?"

"No, Master. But my heart, it's still healing. May I please have a little more time?"

"You've had three months! That should have been plenty of time. I'm giving you seven more days. No more, no less. That is all." He then stormed out of the palace.

Juivo ran back into the room, seeing Midna on her thrown, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Princess!" The boy ran to her and hugged her. He was no more that 15 years old in the Twilight Realm. As Midna's adviser, he would help her with boring tasks, and help her through emotional struggles. Time for work, he thought to himself.

"Midna, please stop crying. Do you want me to get you anything? Anything at all?"

Midna looked up at the boy, with tears in her amber eyes, "No, Juivo. The thing I want the most, he, it..." She paused and swallowed, "you can't get it."

"I can get anything Midna! I can find things real well, I can help..."

"You don't understand," she sniffed and sat up straight. "you really can't. But that you for you assistance."

"No problem, your majesty." Juivo was about to leave, when Midna grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, you could do me one favor."

"Yes?"

"I need a horse."

"A horse?"

Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin indeed. But certain things the Light had were scarce in the Shadow realm, and visa versa. Animals in the Shadow world, were one of the items. Plants as well. But, there still was such thing as a horse. And Midna knew how to ride one, she often did with Link when she was bored of his shadow.

"A horse. Speak with the guard named Mok, he'll know what I'm talking about."

"Yes Ma'am."

This was it. She couldn't let some Head Master tell her what to do. It was time to get the god's opinion herself.

------------------

So, was it ok? Did I do good? Please, I love reviews!

Oh, and I'm ultra busy with school, so I'll try to update frequently...


	2. Actions

Okays Ladies and Gents, I have another chapter for you guys. I was sooo happy when I got so much positive reinforcement and criticism. So, thanks to my readers, you guys have influenced me to write more. Thanks so much!

A few quick notes so you understand this chapter...

1) Don't ask me how Zelda warped her and Link there. She just did.

2) I totally made up Zelda's tale about the two people and the mirror. I might be off on facts and such, but for the most part, don't bug me unless something is REALLY wrong.

3) Since this story is 3 months after Midna went into the mirror, Link and Midna both must have had some inner conflict about if they really loved each other or not. So let's just say they did.

I hope that clears things up. Enjoy!

------------------

Link opened his eyes.

He was in a strange room; it was old-looking, and as if a huge battle took place within it's worn-down walls. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming, or seeing things.

"Come," he heard a voice say. Zelda. He saw her deep blue eyes flash in the darkness. She beckoned him. He followed her.

She led him into a smaller room. It was lit up, and Link could finally tell where he was. He was in the Lost Temple, a temple said to have been fictional, and only existed when Link's ancestors existed. Many stories were pasted down for centuries, saying that the temple was cursed with many fowl creatures that roamed the corridors. A deep secret was forever locked away inside of the underground temple, a secret that was so powerful, the past rulers of Hyrule had to lock it away.

So how did Zelda get in here? And how did she even know about this place?

"Link, look." Zelda pointed to writing on the north wall of the room. It was in an ancient language, and Link could barely read Hylian to start.

"Uh, Princess, I'm confused. Why are we in the Lost Temple? Isn't this place suppose to be nonexistent? Besides, I can't even read that."

"That, Link, is an ancient language called Twili. Sound familiar?"

Link nodded. "So, this was written by the ancient Twili. What does it say?"

"They are instructions. For a portal. A portal to the world of Twilight. There is a tale past down that I have remembered, because I thought it was so ...captivating. It was the story of two people much in love, named Neyhn and Taya. Neyhn was a Twili, who often visited the light world for business. Then, one day, he fell in love with a beautiful human named Taya. They were in fact in love, and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together."

Zelda paused, running her hand across the wall, trying to rid the dust from the wall's grooves. "But they couldn't. Right before Neyhn was going to settle down here in Hyrule, the people of the twilight were banished. Taya, who was completely town, vowed she would see Neyhn again. She was a brilliant woman, she even tried to replicate the mirror of twilight to gain entry to their world."

"Did she succeed?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head, "I'm afraid she didn't. She tried all of her life, you know that? She lived 30 years more, spending every day in this room, writing on the wall. This was her home, once."

"So is that what the writing on the wall says? How to build the mirror?"

"Yes. However, it's incomplete. There are three parts that she could never retrieve: the glass of the mirror, which was made by the finest glass maker in Hyrule. The spell, to activate the mirror. And last, her hope."

"Hope? Literally, or figuratively?"

"I'm not quite sure. But it seems to me that this woman had no hope left after she figured out how to built the mirror. She died soon after. She was about 50." Zelda frowned, looking like she went into a depression.

"Are you okay your highness?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. But Link. You have to promise me. If you retrieve these items, or die trying, you will never give up hope."

Link gave the Princess a warm smile, "Of course, Princess. The only thing that will make me happy is to see Midna again."

"And Princess."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

------------------

Midna saddled up the finest horse in all of her land, a horse named Fiero. He was a strong beast, with his mane as thick at the soup Midna ate for lunch. His coat was black as the Twilight itself. The beast was big, about 17 hands, closer to 18. His eyes were orange-red and glowed; they were simply hypnotizing.

Fiero let out a neigh as Midna pated his huge head before leaping up onto his back. She steered his reins around in the right direction. "Alright, let's go. I hope you aren't as useless as Link was when he was a wolf."

Again, with the bitterness. Why did she have to do that? Criticize others all the time? Enough nonsense, Midna thought. I have to concentrate on getting to my destination. She searched her mind through her memories and tried to remember where exactly her destination was. The gods and goddesses had a spiritual lake, in between her kingdom and her rival kingdom. It was forbidden to fight anywhere near the lake, so it was often peaceful, and where other kingdoms can negotiate without killing each other.

That's where she needed to go if she was going to find out if she really needed to get married any day soon. She also wanted to ask about Link. Both Shadow and LIght spirits are intertwined, knowing everything about both worlds. Of course, she couldn't do anything about seeing him, but just to know if he was alive and well, she would be at ease.

Fiero galloped for hours, taking short water breaks now and then. He was a very fit animal, and he didn't tire easily. Midna was the one who was tired. She hadn't ridden a horse for real in ages, and she was going to feel this tomorrow morning.

She figured it was time to camp for the night, seeing as the lake was about three days away, depending on the obstacles you encounter on your way there. She tied up Fiero to a dead tree, and she stared up at the Twilight. It was beautiful at this time of day, and Midna's thoughts often drifted looking up at it.

Sometimes, she wished she had never been born royal. That she was never a princess. That she had never met Link. Her love, her pain, it was too much for her heart to carry. But this was going to be a journey to lift her heart up. To give her hope again.

Leaving the kingdom for Juivo to look over wasn't probably the smartest idea. But she didn't trust many people. She trusted Juivo. Besides, what could happen? He wasn't aloud to make any orders. And if there was a major emergency, he could always turn to her War Master. He would be the next in line for the throne, if, goddesses forbid, she passed away.

Midna finally drifted off into a light sleep. It wasn't for a few hours later that she woke up suddenly.

She was drenched in sweat, and her head was pounding. What had happened? But she did have a nightmare. It was only a dream, nothing more.

While jumping on to Fiero, she couldn't stop thinking of her nightmare. Black figures, everywhere. She was in her throne room. They attacked her. But they didn't, they hit something else.

Link.

This trip needed to be over, and fast. She needed to get back to her kingdom before something like that did happen.

------------------

So, not the longest chapter, sorry. I may write some more tonight and tomorrow and hopefully get another chapter up soon. I have everything planned out, mapped out, everything. For once. Usually for stories I kind of just do what I'm thinking of at the moment, but it isn't the best idea, since I have the worst short term memory ever.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated :D

-Sichi


	3. Letters

So, I finally finished this chapter. I really should be sleeping now, but eh, who needs sleep these days?

Nothing much I have to do. It's all self explanatory.

Oh, one thing. Sorry if Midna seems...not Midna. The reason she's acting proper in this chapter is because she's talking to a god. If you met someone, or something, with that status, wouldn't you be proper too?

Enjoy.

Zelda isn't mine...

------------------

Chapter 3

Letters

The sun was bright that morning. It reflected off of the Hero's blonde hair as he snored in his sleep. He hadn't had this much sleep in months.

He rose from his bed, stretching his arms out, then rubbing his eyes. What a bizarre dream he had just had.

Epona was waiting for him outside, grazing in the patches of grass in the front of Link's cozy hut. Link patted her strong neck, and combed her thick red mane with his fingers.

"Link! There you are!" he heard Colin shouting. He ran up to Link and handed him a letter. "This just came in for you Link!" He said in between huffs of breath. Link thanked him as the young warrior sped off.

Link decided it was best to open the letter immediately. He leaned on Epona and gently opened the fine letter; it was obvious that is was from the rich, or the royalty from the envelope.

It was from Zelda. What did she want?

_Dear Link,_

_I know you are probably confused about last night. Well, for one, it wasn't a dream. At all. Everything I told you wasn't a lie, and there is still a chance that you can find the one you love._

_Attached is the translation of the markings on the wall from the temple. On the back there is a map which will come in handy during your adventure._

_I am sure I will see you again. But please Link, remember, don't give up. You are a brave warrior, a skilled swordsman, with a very big hole in is heart. I know how much you miss her, and this is the least I could do. You saved my life, my kingdom. _

_The only thing I will ask in return is to not give up. Because hope is the only comfort you will find on this journey._

_-Zelda_

So he wasn't another one of his 'there's a way to find Midna' dreams. This was _real_.

His heart lifted with hope as he dashed through his house. He threw random clothes in, some food for the journey, and enough rupees to get him through this adventure. The necessities had to come as well; the master sword, the Zora armor, no, not the magic armor. Way too heavy. The chain claw would come in handy, as well has his hero's bow. A couple of bombs for road blocks, his trusty boomerang, and finally, some red potions he had saved.

He packed the things tightly and securely onto Epona's back. She let out a sigh as soon as he put the last of his items on. Link dug out a carrot from his pocket and fed it to his nobel steed. She neighed happily in response.

Link decided it was probably best if he looked at the map to know where he was going before he set off. His first destination was to Castle Town, where the glass maker's shop was still there, and occupied, with the relatives of the once most trusted glass maker in the whole world.

After that, he would have to go to the boarders of Hyrule, where monsters lurk the grounds and light never shines.

"Seems like a great place for a vacation, huh Epona?"

The horse snorted.

There, he would find a very small, hidden, underground library. The spell he needs should be within the pages of one of the books. Link just hoped it was as small as Zelda made it seem.

"Alright, I guess we are all set..." But Link forgot about one thing. His friends, his home, his people. What would they think of him? Just leaving unexpected? Ilia and Colin would think he would have the worst fate and worry too much. Link decided it was best not to say goodbye, but leave a note.

He rustled through drawers in his house to find a piece of paper. He found a small one, and quickly wrote:

_I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I am setting off on a journey. You will all see me again someday. I hope to see you all very soon. Do not worry about me or Epona._

_-Link_

He stuck it on his door, jumped up on Epona, and galloped away. The feeling of guilt from leaving his home didn't fill his body as he expected it too.

The only bad feeling now, was that he hoped someone in his town could read.

------------------

Finally, Midna saw the lake in the horizon. She was almost there.

She kicked Fiero into a full gallop; she couldn't waste any time. As they approached the beautiful lake, everything came back to her. Memories of her childhood flooded her vision. Her mother, she had brought her hear many times before. She would play in the trees, and splash the water of the shallow lake around. The king, her father, had once been a good father to her. He would always play with her in these holy grounds, until a month before he died.

He had become corrupted with power, as all good men do. As honorable as a king is, he lost all of his honor on the battlefield. This lake was once a battlefield for one battle, that was uncalled for by Midna's father. A couple of years later, Midna's mother had disappeared, she was believed to have run away from the kingdom in hopes of leaving behind a land of corruption.

Little did she know, she left her only daughter there as well, to rule a kingdom at such a young age. Midna despised her mother for leaving her, and knew that somewhere, she was rotting. She always had a thought in the back of her mind that he mom didn't run away, she just didn't want to live.

Midna dismounted the beast and grabbed his reins. She wandered around aimlessly for a while, trying to remember where everything had been. The one thing she missed from this place was the beauty, the smell, the aurora. The trees' leaves were dark green, and their trunks were a very dark shade of brown. The ground was a soft brown dirt, covered with the leaves that fell from the trees.

It was mostly a small forest, with trees everywhere you stepped. Until you reached the middle of the forest, where the shallow, blue watered lake was hidden. It was said that good spirits wandered among the trees, and if you listened very carefully, they will tell you the direction of the lake.

_Come._

Midna followed the voice. A shiver went up her spine as her feat sunk into the sand surrounding the lake. The water was a murky bright blue, which clashed with the dark atmosphere. She found the closest tree and tied Fiero's reins to it.

_Closer._

She slipped off her robe and dipped her feet into the cold water. After walking a few steps in, she closed her eyes, and listened.

_Welcome_.

Her eyes shot open. A huge shadow being flapped it's wings violently above her. She had to contain herself from shrieking; even for her kind, the creature was _hideous. _It was black as the night sky, and it's wings glowed with a green pattern, much like the ones on Midna's arms and legs. His head was tiny, but his eyes were big, and glowed brightly through the thick air.

_Princess of the Twilight. Midna of Twili. Welcome. I've been expecting you._

Midna didn't respond, she nodded nervously as her legs shook below her. The water was becoming colder.

_Do not be frightened, child of shadow. I'm here to help you. That's why you came, am I correct? For my guidance? For my knowledge?_

"Ye-yes. Forgive me, Spirit of Shadows. The memories of the battle still haunt me." Midna threw her knees down, and bowed before the god.

_Stand my child. Now, what is it that you came to speak with me about? _

She didn't know how to put her problem. Stuttering, she muttered, "The head, master. He said I-had to marry. Is this the truth?"

The god turned it's own flaming red eyes into Midna's frightened ones. Another shiver crawled up her spine.

_The master is a wise fool. In some ways, he is not lying. In order to become Queen of the Twilight, you must have a king. However, there is no time limit. I sense a disturbance in your future, my child. Do not trust what you hear, even from your elders. Do not trust those who are your equal._

"Thank you, Spirit. I have one last question needing an answer."

_Speak._

"My heart is heavy. I can't concentrate, I shut others out easily. Is-is there a way-," Midna took a deep breath, "Is there a way into the world of the light?"

_You wish to see the one you love._

"Yes. Please. _Please._" she begged.

_I am afraid that you cannot do anything about your situation. The only way through our worlds is through the mirror you destroyed selflessly. Why did you destroy something you would want later on? Do you regret it?_

"No, it's just that, I was curious. I know I cannot leave my kingdom, and I know I stopped many bad event happening in the future. I just-want to know if he's alright."

Midna could have sworn he saw the god smirk.

_He is fine, child. In fact, he often worries about you. I know this because my brothers of the light tell me of the once great, but now depressed hero. The word is he's traveling to find elements to create a new mirror, to see you._

"Really?!" Midna was happy, for the first time in many months. "But, is that possible?"

_In the world of light, anything is possible. Now child, I must leave you. Head my warning. Do not trust anyone._

The spirit sunk into the lake, causing a wave of water to knock Midna to the ground. She landed on the soft sand, coughing up water. She groaned, stood up, and tried to dry her clothes. Another groan. She was cold, and wet.

There was nothing else to do but lay in the sand, and she slowly drifted off into sleep.

------------------

I just kept ranting during MIdna's section, didn't I? Aw well, time for me to go to sleep, and time for you to hit that review button and keep giving me LOVELY reviews! I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews I have been getting, even on myspace and on my email!

I love you all. Peace.

-Sichi


	4. Suitors

Oh my goodness. I haven't updated this story in...almost 2 years XD I will now fix that!

I just beat Zelda TP for the 3rd time today. So I have some experience to write...haha.

Hope you enjoy this! LONG LIVE MIDNA/LINK! -is shot-

-----------

"Whoa girl! Easy!" Link said in a soothing voice to his mare. Epona halted as instructed and sighed. Link wanted to waste no time in trying to find a way to see Midna, but he didn't want to kill his horse in the process.

He loosened the girdle on his saddle and tied her to a tree, not that she needed it. While she grazed, Link pulled out the map and letter from Zelda, lounged in the grass, and read it over and over again until he was sure he had it memorized. If this map was to be lost, he wanted a backup plan.

The sun was slowly setting, and Link watched as the light blue sky became darker and darker. Twilight was near. That was the only time he ever felt close to Midna, even though she was far away.

He gazed up at the sky until he could see the stars, then decided it was time to move on. As he was about to mount his horse, he glanced at his sword and shield. He didn't think he needed them on his journey, but brought them just in case.

_"I have no need for such items." Midna said with a smirk, "So you can have them! That way, every time you use them you will think of me!"_

She talked of he old sword and shield, of course. But the memories she had of her always seemed to pop up with everything he looked at.

"We need to finish our journey fast Epona," Link said, patting the side of his horse, "because I'm about to lose my mind."

Epona neighed quietly, turning her head around to look at her master. "Don't give me that look," he said, reading her expression, "You know it's easier to travel at night. It's cool out now, see?"

Epona didn't reply, but just obeyed her master as he kicked her off into the darkness.

--------

_My queen...a voice hissed. Midna recognized this voice. But from where?_

_You look beautiful in that gown. Our wedding will be magnificent..._

_Midna opened her eyes. She was in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. She _did_ look beautiful. A black gown weaved with gold lacing adorned her curvy stature. Her hair was up in it's usual position, but glowed even more fiery red. She felt cold hands touch her bare skin on her back. _

_Turn around my love...the voice whispered. She smiled. She expected Link to be behind her, with that lopsided grin of his. She turned around, and her smile faded. It was not Link. It was Zant._

Midna woke up screaming. She didn't go that very often. Usually she woke up with her face stained with tears, or in another room, on the floor. And of course, on cue, her servant came rushing in.

"Lady Midna! Are you alright? Did someone try to hurt you?" he unsheathed his tiny sword and swung it in various directions, "I'll save you!"

Midna shook her head, "No Juivo, I'm fine! Just a bad dream..." She wiped the tears from her eyes and took off the thin sheets that were covering her. Juivo, now seeing that his princess was not in any mortal danger, put his sword back into the sheath.

"Right! Sorry. I just thought that you were in trouble. Anyways, you should probably get dressed soon." Juivo looked at the ground, almost cringing.

"Are you okay? You look like you are about to be sick..."

"I'm fine. But um..." he paused, "Suitors are going to arrive in an hour, and..."

"_What?"_ Midna hissed. This was the reaction Juivo was expecting.

"Yeah, the advisors warned me not to tell you sooner than now...I was going to I swear! But I was afraid they'd do something to me, I mean those guys freak me out..."

Midna clenched her fists and drowned out her rambling servant. How could they do this to her? They gave her a week! And it's only been two days!

She was furious. "...and that's where he told me babies came from, so then I said..." Juivo continued to ramble as Midna stormed out of the room.

The doors that barricaded the thrown room were made of the heaviest Twili metal there was. But that didn't stop Midna from making an entrance.

There were three men sitting in makeshift chairs, all dressed in fancy robes and jewelry. And beside them stood the dead adviser, discussing Midna's likes and dislikes. The elderly Twili turned around, seeing his future queen in her nightgown, flushed with anger.

"Princess! We weren't expecting you for a few more hours! And...in more clothes..."

She stomped up to the man, her voice harsh, and said, "I'm sick of being the perfect princess for you. I am higher on the food chain than you! You don't make decisions for _me_, I make them for _you!_ When you tell someone that they had to decide who to marry in _seven days_, that usually means seven days from when you told them that! One hundred sixty-eight hours! NOT forty-eight!"

The head adviser coughed, then as soon as he knew that Midna was finished, interjected with, "Are you finished?"

Midna, now realizing completely that she was in very little clothes in front of many men, and that she just embarrassed herself in front of them, nodded slowly.

"Good. Because I'm hear to tell you that your time is up. After the little 'running away' incident last night, you are to be kept in your quarters, heavily guarded, until the wedding." The adviser guided Midna's now frozen body to face the suitors and asked, "Now, which one suits you? The first one is Darik, who's from the province of..."

_This can't be,_ Midna thought, _they can't do this to me! The god said I can't trust anyone! But I can't just walk out on my people!_

Midna had a huge decision to make, but with so little time.

"That one," she interrupted, pointing to the man in the middle. He seemed the least pompous out of the three. And he wasn't Zant. Not even close.

The head adviser smiled, "I'm glad you see it our way Princess. Now if you would follow that guard back to your room, we would like to get started on making the plans for the wedding."

Midna forced a smile back, but as soon as he turned around, she stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature of your Princess." he muttered, turning his head around ever so slightly. Midna blushed and did what she was told.

As soon as she was escorted back to the room, she thanked the guards, then collapsed in her bed, throwing her face into the pillow. But she didn't cry. She expected, almost waited for the tears to come. But they didn't.

_I'm sad...but I'm not, _she thought to herself, _because I know he's coming for me. There's no reason to be sad._

She rolled over and stared at her ceiling and smiled. She had no reason to worry.

"Link is coming," she said softly aloud.

----

Sorry for the rather...bizarre ending. I really need to get to bed now XD night!

-Lady Sichi


End file.
